


Doomed

by Shooting_StarI



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lust, Phone Sex, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: Vergil thought he wanted to talk Arkham. Well..., he was wrong. He talked to you instead.A counter-fic to "On Duty".





	Doomed

One thing that Vergil absolutely despised about humans was their incompetence. Not only were they useless on the battlefield with their pesky, weak bodies, but they were also stupid enough to waste their limited living-time on doing everything but productive things. 

 

Grinding his teeth impatiently, he listened to that damned phone signal, in that damned phone booth, on some damned, god-forgotten land. There was nothing,  _ nothing,  _ beside hidden or destroyed parts of ancient architecture and some weird demons he has never seen before. It was pure luck that among that plains of nothing someone decided to locate a small city, which had one, miraculously functional phone booth. 

And, of course, damned Arkham decided not to pick up the only damned phone in that damned residence, that fool, insolent imbecile, without perspectives for any—

“Hello?”

The voice he heard, even though painfully familiar, wasn't the one he expected. It took him off-guard.  

“Vergil?” The voice spoke again, snapping his out of the momentary daze. 

 

***

Another question almost rolled off of your tongue, but Vergil finally made a sound before you did. 

“Where is Arkham?” He growled.

 

“Uhm…,” You laughed nervously, taking a quick glance over your shoulder. Luckily, the doors were still closed. “He is, uhm, working…”

 

“Working on what?” He cut you off with an impatient tone. You swallowed hardly. 

 

“I-I don't know…” 

 

In the response, you heard a crashing sound so loud, it echoed through the spacious room you were standing in. 

“Human, I don't have times for your lies right now! Answer me properly!”

 

_ Oh no.  _ Obviously, he wasn't the one to be fooled so easily.  _ What were you even thinking?! _

And, more importantly, what  _ now? _ What to tell him? The truth? That you had fooled Arkham and sealed the doors to several rooms, so you could have the telephone all to yourself? 

‘Human feelings’ were not an excuse to him. It wasn’t even something he would pay attention to, hell! He hated them with pure passion. 

_ At least, most of the times… _

 

“Human, if you waste any more second of my time, you can forget about any mercy—”

 

“I miss you!”

The desperate sob escaped your lips suddenly.  _ Shit, that was the worst thing to say!  _ Embarrassed by your own words, you added hastily:   
“I-I know, I'm stupid, I'll just go and call Arkham…!” 

Without thinking, you put the handset back in place, ending the call.

_ Shit, shit, shit!  _

 

Your head was already spinning, the image of potential tears not so far from the reality. It was a disaster, a total catastrophe, he would be so mad, he would not even listen—

You almost jumped away a few steps, when the phone suddenly rang again. It was a simple sound, but in your imagination, it was entirely filled with anger. Vergil’s anger. 

Praying for him to give up, you stood by the phone for minutes and minutes, but it rang so stubbornly, that you could do nothing but pick the call again with your trembling, sweaty hands. 

 

“Hell—” 

“Have you lost your mind, human?” He asked, his voice filled with unpleasant surprise. “Are you trying to sabotage my plans?”

 

_ Sabotage.  _ Were you a saboteur? He accused you of that. Just a moment ago, just like that… With that deep, sharp voice, which made you tense so easily… Biting your lower lip, you could only listen, drinking each of his words as if it was an intoxicating drink, regardless of what they meant. It didn’t matter if you were going to die, if you were a traitor to him. With him or without him, you were already…

_ Doomed.  _

 

***

Vergil’s hand rested on the ‘web’, that formed on the glass under his punch. 

Why were humans so strange and unreasonable? He could not understand what the fuck was going on, but he would better hear a good explanation before he had lost the remnants of his short patience. 

 

“You got 30 seconds to explain yourself, you imbecile.” 

He growled again, another small cracks on the glass appearing under his pressured touch. 

 

There was a laboured breath on the other side. 

“It's just…” He didn’t miss the small crack in the voice he heard. 

“You have been away for so long, and I… I just wanted to hear your voice…” 

 

Vergil’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“You wanted what?” He asked, unsure if his ears were deceiving him or not. 

“Your… voice…” He could clearly hear the hotness in that voice. And, surprisingly for him, it somehow, in some twisted way... tickled his pride. 

“You indeed are insane.” He snorted, glancing around through the transparent walls of the lonely photo booth. Nothing  was out of ordinary in that empty, boring land.

He could not hide the hint of smirk in his voice. 

 

“Are you touching yourself?”

He asked suddenly, getting a confused gasp in the response. 

“Uhm, I—” 

 

Too bad he was already sick of confused, half-lied answers. 

“Stop stuttering, and speak properly!” He commanded loudly, taking the glove off of his free hand. 

 

“Y-yes!” 

“‘Yes’, what?” 

“Yes, I'll speak properly!”    
  


He chuckled at the sincere declaration, even more after he heard the part that came after. 

“And y-yes, I'm touching myself… r-right now…” 

 

_ Foolish human. _ He wouldn’t dare to admit it to himself, but he clearly noticed how his mouth watered hearing that little, cute human…

“Where are you touching?” 

*** 

Hearing his forceful questions was already making you dizzy. 

“I’m… circling around it… with my finger...” You moaned, feeling the blood in your body speed up. 

 

Vergil clicked his tongue. 

 

“Stop that at once.” 

“What? Why—”

“I said stop.”

 

Whining shortly, you stepped out of your clothes, carelessly throwing them away. 

“I-I did it…”

 

“Good.” That word didn’t sound like a praise at all. “Now bend over the desk.” 

 

You clenched your teeth, eyeing the huge, old desk standing in front of you. Of course, you didn’t even thought about being disobedient… When the cold, hard surface brushed up against your chest and hardened nipples, you moaned deeply. 

 

“I told you not to touch yourself.” 

“I-I didn’t…! It’s just the desk is cold…!” 

“Suck your fingers.” He ordered impatiently, his voice as worked up as yours. It was hot, like a steaming pot; wet and boiling. Whining, you worked your mouth on your fingers and, finally, followed his words to touch your entrance. 

 

“If you cum too quickly, ngh! I won’t have mercy! U-Understand?!” 

You muttered a half-incomprehensible response, and pushed your fingers inside. 

 

***

 

Vergil’s focus was fading, his vulnerability taking over his tightly-guarded mind.    
But you were so delicious, so juicy…

He couldn’t stop himself from remembering all those nights, you let him use you again, and again, and again…!

 

“I’m cumming…!” The sweet moan fueled his strokes with even more strength. 

“Hold it!” He growled, feeling close to his own orgasm. 

“I can’t! I’m already… ah!”

 

His hand was covered in semen barely a few seconds after hearing that absolutely lovely moan. He sighed quietly. 

“Lock yourself in that room,” Vergil hissed loudly, already sending a new wave of shivers down your spine, “You better be there when I come back.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Muh tumblr: shootingstari


End file.
